


Подожди

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Stream of Consciousness, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Когда у тебя болит в груди, ты можешь либо двигаться дальше, либо встретиться лицом к лицу со своими страхами. Рафаэль понимает, что не может ни того, ни другого. Вкратце: Рафаэль скучает по Сонни, пока тот работает под прикрытием.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 8





	Подожди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783558) by [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/pseuds/mforpaul). 



Рафаэль ненавидит себя. 

Сонни Кариси предполагался исключительно сексуальным удовольствием. Все, что происходило между ними, должно было быть милым, легким и, главное, крышесносным. И, надо признаться, ни в одном из пунктов Кариси не разочаровал. 

И да, Рафаэль заподозрил, что случайность их временной связи стала чуть менее случайной, когда Кариси начал проводить у него ночи. А со временем даже большую часть ночей недели. И все же Рафаэль настаивал на случайности происходящего — он не собирался называть это отношениями, — ни ожиданий, ни моногамии, ни сложностей. 

И да, Рафаэль осторожно игнорировал редкие проявления привязанности от Кариси. К счастью, пока они были довольно скромными и варьировались от «ты хорошо выглядишь» до «мне нравится проводить с тобой время». Ничего такого, с чем бы Рафаэль не мог справиться. Чего бы он не мог мысленно отодвинуть в сторону. 

Что же касается физических проявлений привязанности, то их Рафаэль просто принимал. Нередко они переплетали пальцы во время секса. Иногда он позволял Кариси себя целовать без видимой на то причины. И уже несколько раз они обнимались на диване, пока смотрели «Друзей» по Нетфликс. 

Рафаэлю следовало бы больше стесняться вещей, к которым его склонял Кариси. 

Но сама по себе ситуация казалась Рафаэлю достаточно невинной. Два человека под пледом на диване смотрят легкий сериал и расслабляются после тяжелого рабочего дня. И то чувство вины, которое ожидал почувствовать Рафаэль, — он его просто не находил. 

Поэтому он извинял свое поведение простыми объяснениями: на улице было холодно, и им, разумеется, хотелось уюта. Кроме того, кому не понравится, когда рядом кто-то теплый? Приятная компания и ничего больше, — именно так говорил себе Рафаэль. 

Но нет, Рафаэль не стал корректировать характер их отношений, когда Кариси ему признался: «Я ухожу работать под прикрытием». И «Это займет пару месяцев». В ответ на первое заявление всего лишь сердце забилось чуть чаще, тогда как на второе в груди кольнуло. Но после третьего Рафаэлю стало очень сложно сохранять равнодушный вид: «Я знаю, что не могу на что-то надеяться, но ты должен знать — я буду скучать». 

— Надеяться? — Рафаэль просто хотел понять. 

— Я имел в виду, если вдруг ты не хочешь ждать. Меня. Если найдешь кого-то другого. 

Рафаэль до сих пор пытается вызвать в памяти мягкие линии лица Кариси в момент произнесения этих слов. Тот не заикался, не говорил через силу. Всем своим видом он излучал уверенность, она читалась в выражении его лица и в том, как он держал руки. Рафаэль подумал, что Кариси, должно быть, отрепетировал этот разговор перед зеркалом. В тот момент Рафаэлю казалось, что Кариси просто не может его одурачить, но теперь он не уверен, не одурачил ли себя сам. 

— Мы не встречаемся, — ответил Рафаэль. 

Он был готов вновь разразиться набившей оскомину тирадой про веселье, секс и хорошо проведенное время, которую он аккуратно вплавлял между ними с самого начала, но Кариси вскинул обе руки, капитулируя, так что у Рафаэля не осталось шансов продолжить. 

— Знаю, знаю, — Кариси говорил покорно, и Рафаэль не помнит, чтобы тогда в его чертах отразилось разочарование. 

Это было лицо человека, который получил именно то сопротивление, которого ожидал. 

— Здесь не на что надеяться, — быстро добавил Рафаэль, уповая, что одно это маленькое предложение скажет все необходимое. 

— Мне приятно думать, что я нравлюсь тебе больше, чем ты это признаешь, — без малейшей паузы произнес Кариси. 

Он говорил спокойно, открыто, не нарушая визуального контакта с Рафаэлем. Уверенно даже, совершенно не стесняясь собственной уязвимости. И несмотря на мягкость слов, они больно ударили Рафаэля в солнечное сплетение. Разошлись оттуда обжигающим чувством, распространились по всему телу. В тот момент Рафаэль ошибочно принял этот жар за гнев. 

Раньше он ни разу не задумывался о природе своих чувств к Кариси. Если точнее, он еще мог не признавать их наличие. 

Несмотря на то, что некоторые черты его характера раздражали, любой бы признал, что Кариси — выдающийся детектив, хороший друг и приемлемый юрист. Более того, Кариси обладал острым умом, он был образованным и цепким. И внешне создавал гармоничное впечатление, даже несмотря на невнятный акцент и долговязую фигуру. Но больше всего с самых первых дней знакомства Рафаэль ценил в нем его энтузиазм. Кариси нырял во все, что делал, со страстью и всепоглощающей решимостью. Его натура вовлекала, поощряла некий соревновательный дух. Рафаэль всегда находил это очень освежающим. Их дружеские перепалки доставляли Рафаэлю удовольствие, оживляли его будни.

В какой-то момент их четырехлетней совместной работы, Рафаэль вдруг начал ценить то, что Кариси выбрался с тесного острова в большой мир, пусть и только на Манхэттен, не потеряв при этом своей незамутненности. С лёгким налётом зависти, но Рафаэль начал находить достойным восхищения его большое сердце. И где-то посреди этих осознаний он начал Кариси уважать.

Подводя итог, Сонни Кариси был хорошим человеком во всех смыслах этого слова. А кому как не Рафаэлю было знать, насколько сложно таких найти.

Кариси был неравнодушен, он волновался обо всех. В отдельные моменты слабости Рафаэль даже мог себе признаться, что чрезмерная забота Кариси довольно мила. Безусловно, было приятно чувствовать себя главным предметом его сопереживания. Слегка раздражало, но льстило.

Логика подсказывала, что ему, конечно, нравился Сонни Кариси.

Но движущей силой их взаимоотношений оставалось физическое влечение. Кариси был привлекательным. И он невольно переносил свое желание угодить Рафаэлю и получить его одобрение из зала суда в спальню. Рафаэль находил это очень лестным.

Опять же, логика подсказывала, что да, Кариси ему нравился.

Но когда Кариси озвучил это вслух, так беззастенчиво и нагло, Рафаэль почувствовал себя парализованным.

Тем не менее, он смог выдавить из себя неубедительное:

— Не стоит бежать впереди паровоза, Кариси, — если в его словах и была язвительность, то он этого не запомнил.

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — тот лишь продолжил, понизив голос. — И когда я вернусь, надеюсь, мы сможем продолжить. По-настоящему.

Рафаэль покачал головой и ответил то, что предписывал ему сценарий.

— Ты слишком многого от меня просишь.

Рафаэль не стал изображать холодность и делать вид, что Кариси ничего для него не значит. Они оба раскусили бы эту ложь за минуту. И тем не менее, Рафаэль попытался донести свое нежелание завязывать отношения, неумение быть хорошим партнёром и общую бессмысленность этой затеи.

Рафаэль очень ярко помнит, как в мягкости идеальных черт промелькнула боль.

И даже невзирая на это, он каким-то неведомым образом позволил Кариси верить, что шанс есть. Что, возможно, он будет ждать.

Вот так, даже без прощального секса, Кариси ушёл.

Оставил на щеке Барбы мимолетный поцелуй, и Рафаэль не помнит, действительно ли он пробормотал в ответ: «Береги себя» — или только подумал об этом.

Ровно семь дней спустя Рафаэль хотел только одного — позвонить Кариси и взять свои слова назад.

— Забудь наш последний разговор, — хотелось сказать ему. — Возвращайся домой.

Что именно изменилось за эти дни, Рафаэль не знает. Не может вспомнить, резко он заметил боль в груди или понимание приходило медленно. Единственное, что он знает наверняка, — ему потребовалась ровно неделя, чтобы перебороть свое упрямство. 

Но, разумеется, у Рафаэля не было ни малейшей возможности связаться с Кариси под прикрытием. Да, справедливости ради, ему бы все равно не хватило мужества. 

С этого момента Рафаэль начал страшно скучать. 

Он даже не знал, где Кариси. Не был в курсе никаких подробностей об этой миссии. В безопасности ли он? Когда должен вернуться? Рафаэль ничего не знал. 

Первоначальная паника от того, что Кариси не будет рядом еще два или три месяца, постепенно сменилась всепоглощающей усталостью. 

Рафаэль обессиленно массирует переносицу. Он сидит в гостиной на том самом диване, где они несколько раз обнимались. Запах Кариси исчез с пледа уже давно. Время года за окном тоже сменилось, и сейчас лето постепенно вступает в свои права. Так что плед теперь не более, чем визуальное напоминание о том, что в жизни Рафаэля когда-то был Кариси. 

Где-то через пару месяцев после того, как Кариси ушел, Рафаэль сдался. Он договорился о встрече с Лив, вынашивая план выяснить хоть что-нибудь об этой миссии под прикрытием. 

Лив понятия не имела об их отношениях, и Рафаэль не собирался ей рассказывать. Он, конечно, больше не работал со Специальным корпусом, но Кариси не распространялся на работе о своих предпочтениях, а Лив была его начальницей, так что со стороны Рафаэля было бы нечестно с ней откровенничать. 

— Как дела у Кариси? — в какой-то момент спросил Рафаэль, когда их беседа — наконец-то — сошла на нет. 

— Работает под прикрытием, — только и ответила она. 

После чего по данной теме она добавила лишь пару слов: «Мы скучаем». 

Рафаэлю хотелось на нее закричать. 

Но он ничего не сказал. 

Он поехал домой с твердым намерением ни в коем случае не дрочить в душе, как отчаявшийся идиот. 

В ближайшие выходные Рафаэль пошел в бар. Он не делал этого довольно давно, годами, пожалуй, но справедливо рассудил, что заведение само справится с задачей. Когда окружающее пространство наполнено сексуальным напряжением и возбужденными идиотами, трудно никого не подцепить. 

Рафаэль помнит, что покупал выпивку троим мужчинам, двое из которых с ним флиртовали. В конце концов, он отверг их так же, как и трех других, которые делали по отношению к нему определенные шаги. Тем вечером он дрочил в душе, как идиот. 

Рафаэль презирал себя за это. Было больно. 

Ему до сих пор больно — скучать. Это ощущается неправильно. 

Он не дурак. Рафаэль из раза в раз повторяет себе, что Кариси рано или поздно вернется. И все, что ему нужно — это быть терпеливым. Он не будет бесконечно работать под прикрытием. Но эти мысли не могут изменить того, что Рафаэлю кажется — Кариси ушел навсегда. 

Рафаэль фокусируется на предыдущей мысли. Что Кариси вернется. Что ему просто надо быть терпеливым. 

И что в этом невозможного? Он, в конце концов, всегда был трудоголиком. Отвлечь себя не так уж и сложно.

До сих пор Рафаэль делал все возможное, чтобы занять себя. Он ходил с Ритой выпить. В какой-то момент поехал с мамой в небольшое путешествие на выходные, чему она была невероятно рада. Он довольно много времени проводил, обмениваясь сообщениями с Эдди. 

Но время шло, а Кариси не звонил. 

Это ело Рафаэля поедом. 

Он отчаянно хотел позвонить, просто чтобы услышать голос. Если бы Рафаэль знал, где находится Кариси, он бы поехал туда посмотреть на него хотя бы мельком. Он лишь хотел знать, все ли с ним в порядке. 

С тех пор Рафаэль еще пару раз посещал бар; в последний раз он ушел, не просидев там и получаса. Один. Как и раньше. 

Также он позволил Кармен и своей соседке по лестничной клетке устроить ему свидания. Кармен, конечно, сделала более удачный выбор, но и соседка, чернокожая женщина лет пятидесяти, громкоголосая и непростительно длинноногая, как оказалось, знала его на удивление хорошо. Обе встречи были приятными. Он не помнит о них ни единой детали, но, по крайней мере, он провел тогда два неплохих ужина с двумя неплохими собеседниками. В результате он не попросил номер телефона ни у одной из женщин. Обе оказались достаточно смышлеными, чтобы понять намек. 

Тогда он подумал, что, может быть, подцепить женщину было бы легче. Поэтому пару недель назад он вновь попробовал сходить в бар. Получилась ровно та же безнадежная ситуация. Не было никакой разницы, искал ли Рафаэль в гей-баре светловолосых голубоглазых высоких мужчин, желательно, моложе себя, или таких же женщин в обычном. Результат всегда был один — он ничего не чувствовал. 

Рафаэль включает телевизор и нажимает на иконку Нетфликс. Его отчаяние совершило невероятное — он закончил всю бумажную работу и ему оказалось нечего брать с собой домой. 

Нетфликс все еще советует ему продолжить просмотр «Друзей». 

На это его уговорил Кариси. Не завести аккаунт Нетфликс, конечно, — Рафаэль позаимствовал его у Риты, которой все равно никогда не хватало времени на сериалы. 

Кариси уговорил его смотреть «Друзей». 

— Ты же житель Нью-Йорка, — заявил он так, будто это все объясняло. 

За просмотром понять это заявление оказалось для Рафаэля еще сложнее. Он никогда не любил ситкомы. Особенно те, где люди, которые практически не работают, могут позволить себе огромные апартаменты на Манхэттене. Поэтому Рафаэль до сих пор не понимает, как так получилось, что сериал ему все-таки понравился. Можно было бы, конечно, списать все на то, что ему просто нравилось теплое тело Кариси под боком, но он действительно начал интересоваться, что же будет в следующей серии. 

Чего, разумеется, и добивались создатели этих глупых ситкомов, — с презрением думал тогда Рафаэль. 

Кто бы мог подумать, этот человек заставил его наслаждаться телевизионным шоу! 

Они с Кариси до его работы под прикрытием встречались всего три месяца, но успели посмотреть уже четыре сезона. Да, Рафаэль позорно отслеживал. 

С тех пор он не посмотрел больше ни единой серии. 

Может быть, посмотреть комедию было бы и неплохо. Может быть, она бы его подбодрила. Но есть вероятность, что единственная причина, по которой Рафаэлю понравился этот сериал, крылась в смехе Кариси. И эту правду Рафаэль сейчас не готов осознавать. 

Когда прошло четыре месяца с ухода Кариси, Рафаэль вновь встретился с Лив. На этот раз — с твердым намерением что-нибудь сказать. 

Ему было необходимо, чтобы Лив поделилась с ним информацией. Любой. 

Тогда Рафаэлю уже хотелось не столько узнать, где он, сколько — когда он наконец вернется. 

Но если бы Рафаэлю позволили задать всего один вопрос, он бы спросил: в безопасности ли он. 

Ему повезло, Лив подняла тему Кариси самостоятельно. 

— Очень тяжело, когда Кариси так долго находится под прикрытием, — и к несчастью для Рафаэля продолжение было неутешительным: — И вернется он еще не скоро. 

Рафаэль почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, и голос резко куда-то пропал. Поэтому он не спросил. В частности, потому что знал — Лив все равно не сможет выдать ему подробности дела. 

Тем вечером Рафаэль листал свой список контактов, чтобы найти, с кем бы переспать. И чувствовал себя невероятно жалким. Ему не нравилось это ощущение, и он не собирался больше ему потакать. Он просто не мог больше скучать настолько сильно и чувствовать себя настолько плохо. Это отчаяние было нездоровым. 

Логика подсказывала, что с этим следовало что-то сделать. 

Он пролистал список контактов и понял, что у него не было ни единого кандидата, похожего на Кариси. 

«Значит, Кариси — не мой типаж», — подумал Рафаэль, откладывая телефон. 

В последний раз он полноценно с кем-то встречался, когда ему не было и тридцати. Но, если вспоминать, тогда он обычно выбирал красивых сильных латиноамериканских женщин, которые нравились его матери. В колледже, когда он начал встречаться с парнями, его выбор также падал на успешных и красивых латиносов. В то время даже просто пересечь границу гетеросексуальности было довольно рискованно, поэтому никто не усложнял себе жизнь тем, чтобы переступать еще и расовую черту. 

Глупые мысли впечатлительного молодого человека. 

Но теперь кому какое дело до того, что Кариси белый? 

Высокий, светлые волосы, голубые глаза. Ямочки, красивая улыбка, мягкие губы. Длинные руки и ноги, крепкие мускулы и потрясающий член. Кариси был действительно красив. И иногда Рафаэль задавался вопросом, есть ли в Кариси что-то, что ему не нравится. 

Через несколько лет после Йелины Рафаэль перестал с кем-то встречаться. Это произошло как-то неосознанно, само собой. Случались отдельные свидания, интрижки и даже выходные на лыжных курортах, но всякий раз с договоренностью, что это ненадолго. 

Не сказать, чтобы он нарочно выбирал не тех людей или не хотел настоящих отношений, просто кого бы он ни встретил, Рафаэль заранее знал, что рано или поздно это закончится. 

Так что с какого-то момента осталось только это — флирт, секс. Никаких обязательств друг перед другом, никакой эмоциональной вовлеченности, никаких сложностей. И он давно смирился. 

Открывался ровно настолько, насколько открылся бы каждому. 

Но потом в его жизни появились длинные ноги и ямочки на щеках. 

И эта мысль волей-неволей влекла за собой другую, простую и тусклую, от которой Рафаэль утыкался лбом в сложенные руки: а теперь его не стало. 

К этому моменту прошло уже пять месяцев с тех пор, как Кариси ушёл. Пять месяцев — долгий срок. 

Что если Кариси нашёл себе кого-то другого, пока работал под прикрытием? Глупая мысль, конечно, но не так уж и нелепо предполагать, что Кариси подумал и решил двигаться дальше. Физически или эмоционально — не столь важно. 

Эта мысль ранит Рафаэля. Даже простое допущение обжигает ревностью изнутри. Рафаэль ругает себя, что настолько глуп. 

Ведь не сказать даже, что он не хочет отношений. Случайность связей — это не потребность. Для него нет ничего захватывающего в том, чтобы постоянно менять партнеров. Просто так всегда было проще и, главное, служило страховкой от неудач, которые неизбежны с учётом его вовлеченности в работу. Более того, Рафаэль знает, что рано или поздно в нем разочаруются как в партнере, в муже, в отце. 

Так что случайные связи всегда были логичным выбором. 

Но несмотря на все свои страхи, Рафаэль может понять, чем заманчив поиск того, кого можно было бы назвать «тем самым». Чем заманчиво переплетение двух жизней. Рафаэль, например, ни разу не просыпался рядом с Кариси субботним утром. Ему бы это несомненно понравилось. Не строить планов, а просто начинать свой день вместе. Кариси бы варил ему кофе, готовил завтрак и целовал до потери пульса. 

Иногда Рафаэль думает, что в жизни больше нечего желать. 

А ещё ему нравится идея заявить на кого-то права. «Он мой». Сколько смыслов в одном маленьком притяжательном местоимении. Кто-то будет о нем заботиться. Принимать его причуды во всем их бессчетном количестве. Чьей-то прямой обязанностью будет вызывать у него улыбку. 

Жестокая правда в том, что Рафаэль знает — все это он уже нашёл в Кариси. 

Он ненавидит себя за то, что понял это только тогда, когда Кариси ушёл. Что лишь столь радикальные обстоятельства, как угроза жизни и абсурдно долгая работа под прикрытием заставили Рафаэля увидеть, что у него есть. Или было. 

Он не знает, действительно ли жизни Кариси что-то угрожает, но безумно этого боится. 

Боится за человека, которому хватило доброты разглядеть в Рафаэле что-то хорошее. Рафаэль с горечью думает, что недостоин. 

За последние несколько месяцев он несколько раз чувствовал, как отчаянно жжёт глаза.

Что будет, если он действительно не вернется? 

Работать под прикрытием нелегко, и, где бы ни находился Кариси, он в опасности, так или иначе. И если, не дай Бог, с ним что-то случится, то он никогда не узнает. 

Потому что Рафаэль тогда так ничего и не сказал. 

И теперь, пять месяцев спустя, Рафаэль уже не проверяет телефон. Давно пройден тот этап, когда он делал это ежеминутно в надежде увидеть там сообщение от Кариси. От Сонни. Его Сонни. Ему стоит начинать называть его Сонни хотя бы в мыслях. 

Рафаэль уже не пытается кого-то подцепить. Он принял тот факт, что кроме Сонни ему никто не нужен. 

И, что самое главное, Рафаэль перестал надеяться на его скорое возвращение. 

Рафаэль смотрит на логотип Нетфликс, пока он не становится размытым красным пятном. Он вздыхает и выключает экран телевизора. 

На часах всего девять вечера, и он только пришел с работы. 

Сидя на диване, он окидывает взглядом свою квартиру. 

И чувствует себя одиноким. 

Чего-то не хватает. Теперь даже в собственном доме ему некомфортно. Рафаэль злится на свои чувства, но не может их изменить. Это его квартира, но она ему больше не нравится. Жизнь в нее вселяли лишь две вещи: френч-пресс и Сонни. 

Кариси готовил на его кухне только два или три раза, но Рафаэль почему-то отчетливо ощущает отсутствие запахов томатного соуса, базилика и оливкового масла. 

В последней серии, которую они успели посмотреть, Моника и Чендлер пытались заняться сексом в самолете. Рафаэль не помнит, получилось у них или нет, он был слишком занят тем, чтобы трогать Кариси. Но уверен, что все так или иначе закончилось свадьбой с детьми, как того и диктует телевидение.

Рафаэль встряхивает головой и идет на кухню. Берет бутылку своего самого дешевого скотча и стакан для воды. Щедрой рукой наливает в него сразу тройную порцию. И опустошает длинными глотками, даже ни разу не опустив, — расчет на то, что скотч ударит ему в голову сразу после душа и уснуть станет проще. 

Рафаэль скидывает с себя одежду и делает шаг под теплые струи воды, которые помогают ему расслабиться. Он подставляет им лицо, представляя, что вода смывает хотя бы некоторые из многочисленных переживаний. 

Ему надо как-то прекращать. Выбираться из этого колодца. Рита продолжает твердить, что ему пора возвращаться в строй. Она, конечно, права, но Рафаэль просто не может этого сделать. Все эти люди в баре ничего ему не дали, для него они были пусты. Флирт ничего не значил. Или, наоборот, значил слишком много. Потому что именно благодаря этим встречам Рафаэль понял и принял свои чувства. 

Получается, если он не может ни с кем переспать, остается только совет Эдди — поговорить с Кариси. В защиту Эдди, всей правды Рафаэль ему так и не открыл. Поэтому он и не в курсе того простого факта, что Рафаэль чисто физически не может этого сделать. Что и возвращает к истоку проблемы. 

Что Кариси работает под гребаным прикрытием. 

Сегодня Рафаэля снова посещала знакомая мысль. Позвонить Лив и заставить ее все рассказать. 

— Это насчет Кариси, — сказал бы он. — Он мой. Где он? Ты вообще уверена, что он в безопасности?

Лив бы покачала головой и промолчала в интересах следствия. Скорее всего, она бы его пожалела. 

Рафаэль выключает душ. И не помнит, пользовался ли мылом. Единственное, что он знает наверняка, это то, что дрочить ему совершенно не хочется. 

Он тщательно вытирает волосы полотенцем, потому что не любит ложиться с мокрыми. Надевает свежее белье, какие-то подвернувшиеся под руку пижамные штаны и кофту с длинным рукавом. Все серое с бордовым, без узора, за исключением боксеров, где на желтом фоне резвятся динозавры на скейтбордах — еще одна попытка соседки Лесли его подбодрить. 

Она давно живет рядом, но раньше он даже имени этой сумасшедшей леди не знал. А потом Кариси решил позаимствовать у нее какие-то ингредиенты, которых не нашел на кухне у Рафаэля, и с тех пор всякий раз при встрече беседовал с Лесли не меньше получаса. 

Рафаэль идет в гостиную и садится на диван, он решает подождать, пока волосы высохнут до конца. Скотча он себе больше не наливает. Ему надо хоть как-то держать свою меланхолию в узде. 

Не зная, чем себя занять, Рафаэль включает телевизор и смотрит новости. Если что-то в этом мире и может быть хуже, чем его жалкая личностная трагедия, то это новости. 

Кариси всегда был с ним терпелив. Даже, пожалуй, терпим. Рафаэль знает, что Кариси никогда не был согласен с их договоренностью. Особенно с той ее частью, где Рафаэль настаивал, что они могут спать с другими. Что у них нет обязательств по отношению друг к другу. 

— Я не должен перед тобой объясняться, — сказал он тогда Кариси. 

И увидел в его глазах обиду. Не то чтобы ему требовалось какое-то доказательство. Еще не озвучив свою мысль, он знал, что эти слова причинят Кариси боль. 

Но даже тогда в глазах цвета моря обида тут же сменилась пониманием. Кариси лишь кивнул и ненавязчиво сменил тему. Возможно, в глубине души он надеялся, что Рафаэль не будет спать ни с кем другим. 

Рафаэль чувствует себя трусом. 

Он позволил ему с этим уйти. И теперь Кариси в каком-то Богом забытом месте, работает под прикрытием и помнит, как Рафаэль причинял ему боль. И вместо теплых слов на прощание Рафаэль лишь пообещал, что боли будет больше. 

Рафаэль вздыхает. Прошло уже пять месяцев, и этот срок больше того времени, которое они вообще пробыли в отношениях. И с каждым новым днем надежда на то, что Кариси вернется, становится все призрачнее. 

С Кариси всегда было легко. Он заботился. Следил, чтобы Рафаэль был накормлен, доволен и с бокалом скотча. И постоянно сиял своей задорной мальчишеской улыбкой. Рафаэль позволял себе выдохнуть и забыться где-то в ее очертаниях. Он жил теми моментами, которые создавал для него Кариси. На краткий миг все становилось легко и просто. Жизнь состояла лишь из пледа и сериала. 

В редкие моменты Рафаэль не препятствовал своему счастью. 

Рафаэль слышит стук в дверь. 

И тут же раздраженно закатывает глаза. Если это снова Лесли и ее кукурузные оладьи, то он просто сойдет с ума. У этой женщины непозволительно громкий голос. Но раз он до сих пор не слышит, чтобы этот голос звал его по имени, значит, за дверью все же не она. 

Если ночной гость стучит сразу во входную дверь, минуя парадную, значит, это кто-то, с кем он близок, иначе консьерж бы его не пропустил. К сожалению, кандидатов остается не так много. Его мать не пришла бы поздно и без приглашения. С Эдди он встречался только на прошлой неделе, а значит, за дверью Рита, которая попытается в очередной раз вытащить его в свет. Вот уж для чего Рафаэль точно не в настроении. 

Он тяжело поднимается с дивана и идет к двери, на ходу перебирая фразы, которыми можно сбить Риту с намеченного курса. Ему, наверное, придется пригласить ее в гости и влить в нее как можно больше алкоголя за короткий срок, иначе ему не спастись. Он мысленно готовится воплощать план в действие. 

Рафаэль открывает дверь и тонет в голубых глазах. 

Он даже не дает себе времени рассмотреть внимательнее, просто делает шаг вперед и повисает у Кариси на шее. 

И изо всех сил прижимает его как можно ближе. Он отчаянно цепляется за плечи Кариси до побелевших костяшек, но все равно обнимает еще крепче. 

Рафаэль боится, что может его раздавить, но Кариси дышит мерно и глубоко. Закрыв глаза, Рафаэль вслушивается в этот успокаивающий звук. 

Он чувствует, как Кариси прижимается щекой к его макушке. Чувствует на спине тепло его ладоней: одна поперек лопатки, а вторая на талии. Тихий и спокойный жест в противовес тому, как отчаянно цепляется Рафаэль. 

Кариси теплый. От него исходит мягкий жар. Рафаэль чувствует, как постепенно отогревается там, где его касается Кариси. И вновь начинает ощущать давно забытое, но такое знакомое чувство безопасности. 

Рафаэль утыкается носом туда, где есть обнаженная кожа, в шею. И вдыхает как можно глубже, вбирая в себя запах Кариси. 

Да, это он. 

Под флером резкого одеколона, — нового, как отстраненно отмечает для себя Рафаэль, — он чувствует запах Кариси. Богатый, соленый, объемный. «Он действительно вернулся», — думает Рафаэль и понимает: он уже перестал верить в то, что это когда-нибудь произойдет.

И прежде чем восторг мог бы затопить его с головой, Рафаэль спохватывается. Распахивает глаза и резко отстраняет от себя Кариси. 

Он все еще держит руки у него на плечах и осматривает его с головы до ног, не пропуская ни единого сантиметра, доступного взору. В спешке замечает он не очень много. Только то, что Кариси недавно побрился, что подстрижен он чуть короче, чем помнит Рафаэль, что со стороны не заметно никаких травм. 

Нет ни шрамов, ни ссадин, ни синяков. Насколько со своего неудобного ракурса может рассмотреть Рафаэль, у Кариси нет никаких серьезных повреждений. 

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Рафаэль. 

И Кариси, должно быть, чувствует его волнение, слышит в голосе беспокойство, потому что первые слова, которые он произносит — это: 

— Да, — сиплым шепотом. 

Рафаэль продолжает на него смотреть, и Кариси ободряюще кивает и начинает как-то робко улыбаться. В этот момент Рафаэль приходит в себя и делает шаг назад. 

Они упустили момент, когда можно было нормально поцеловаться. 

— Проходи, — хрипло предлагает он.

Внезапно он начинает нервничать, оглядывает комнату, сознавая, что какой угодно вариант будет лучше, чем просто сесть на диван. Он мог бы предложить Кариси выпить или просто засунуть язык ему в глотку. Но вместо этого Рафаэль садится на диван в ожидании, что Кариси к нему присоединится. 

Кариси не разочаровывает. Он садится близко, но не касаясь. Между ними еще остается пустое пространство. 

Приходит очередь Рафаэля неуверенно улыбаться. 

— Привет. 

— Привет. 

Ответная улыбка Кариси очень красива. Рафаэль только сейчас наконец рассматривает его лицо. Ровное, спокойное. Эмоции выдают только глаза, они всегда в такие моменты сверкают невыносимо синим. Яркие губы выделяются на фоне бледной кожи. Затронувшая их улыбка лёгкая, но тёплая. 

Рафаэль хочет сказать ему, какой он красивый, но по каким-то неведомым причинам не смеет. Он знает, что Кариси улыбается, чтобы его успокоить, но только сильнее чувствует тревогу. 

— Меня долго не было, — осторожно начинает Кариси. 

— Да, — шепчет Рафаэль в ответ. 

Он делает вдох, чтобы продолжить, но лишь крепче сжимает челюсти, потому что не знает, что сказать. 

Что ж, все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз. 

Кариси, напротив, не выглядит человеком, которому нечего сказать. Может быть, у него наоборот столько всего рвется наружу, что он не может выбрать. 

И когда он наконец начинает говорить, его акцент слышен очень сильно. 

— Мне жаль, что я не смог позвонить или как-то по-другому дать о себе знать, но я не имел права рисковать делом, — Рафаэль кивает, притворяясь, что в этом нет ничего такого. 

— Я скучал, — добавляет Кариси настолько быстро, что Рафаэль едва успевает расслышать. 

Он снова кивает и чувствует, как в груди скручивается узел. Возможно, вернуть эти слова легче лёгкого, но только не для Рафаэля. В каком-то смысле ему кажется, что возвращать эти слова даже глупо, учитывая, что они и в малой мере не описывают ту боль, которую он пережил за последние пять месяцев. 

— Я не ожидал, что тебя не будет настолько долго, — как-то отрешенно говорит Рафаэль. 

— Я тоже, — выдыхает Кариси. 

— Где ты был? — спрашивает Рафаэль. 

У него нет сил повысить громкость голоса выше шепота.

— В основном, в Даунтауне, — отвечает Кариси. — Мы обнаружили сеть борделей, расположенных неподалеку от порта Уайтхолл. 

Кариси проводит рукой по лицу и внезапно теряет свою собранность. Блеск его глаз гаснет, уступая место тяжелой усталости. 

— Это было чертовски сложно. 

«Все это время он был настолько близко», — думает Рафаэль. — «На паромной станции, с которой из Манхэттена можно попасть на Стейтен-Айленд».

— Тебе причиняли боль? 

Улыбка Кариси становится напряженной, из чего Рафаэль может заключить, что всей правды он говорить не собирается. 

— Я ввязывался в несколько драк, — отвечает Кариси, и Рафаэль с трудом сглатывает. Сонни подносит указательный палец с своему виску: — Но, что хуже, работа под прикрытием играет в странные игры с твоей головой. Но ты это и так знаешь. 

Рафаэль кивает, потому что да, он знает. 

А еще он знает, что с этим ничего нельзя сделать, кроме как позволить времени выполнять свою работу. 

— Ты не ранен? — осторожно спрашивает Рафаэль, выискивая глазами доказательства. 

Кариси явно смущен вопросом, возможно, потому что Рафаэль ищет физические увечья, тогда как больше вреда, очевидно, приносят эмоциональные. Но, как бы то ни было, Кариси спешит уверить: 

— Ничего серьезного, — он машет рукой. — Но, честно говоря, мне бы не хотелось развивать эту тему. Я и так потерял пять месяцев своей жизни. 

Рафаэль кивает, отмечая, что усталость поселилась в уголках глаз Кариси сетью мелких морщин. Ему не идет. Рафаэль знает Кариси как человека, который всегда полон энергии, и сейчас эта новоявленная пустота в глазах смотрится неуместно. 

Рафаэль не уверен, но ему кажется, что на висках Кариси стало больше седины. 

Рафаэль хочет дотронуться, пропустить пальцы через светлые волосы. Кариси выглядит так, будто только что подстригся и побрился. Его яркие губы очень хочется поцеловать, как и всегда. 

— У вас хотя бы получилось? — Рафаэлю нужно знать. 

— Да, — быстро отвечает Кариси, и в его глазах снова появляется немного блеска. — Да, мы их взяли. 

— Это хорошо, — Рафаэль улыбается и чувствует гордость. 

И воцаряется тишина. Рафаэль больше не хочет ничего спрашивать про работу под прикрытием. Она закончилась. Поэтому он просто смотрит. И позволяет себе тонуть в голубых глазах, в четких линиях ямочек на щеках. 

К сожалению, Кариси не позволяет молчанию затянуться. Он прокашливается и придвигается ближе. Смотрит настороженно и ждет реакции. Рафаэль не шевелится. И втайне мечтает вновь почувствовать на своей спине ладони Кариси. 

— А как твои дела? 

Рафаэль моргает. Вопрос кажется неуместным, так же, как и небрежность в голосе. Когда герой возвращается домой, кому есть дело до язвительного стареющего человека? 

Рафаэль мягко улыбается. Так или иначе, он никогда не сможет рассказать Кариси, что он чувствовал на протяжении этих пяти месяцев. В основном, потому что сам во всем виноват. 

— Ничего особенного, — тихо отвечает Рафаэль и пожимает плечами. — Просто работал. Но ты это и так знаешь. Полагаю, у тебя теперь тоже найдется, чем заняться, учитывая обстоятельства. Будешь помогать стороне обвинения? 

— На самом деле, я взял несколько выходных, — по-мальчишески улыбается Кариси. — Та малость, которую я заслужил после пяти месяцев работы под прикрытием. 

Рафаэлю положено засмеяться в ответ: 

— Определенно. 

— Я вернулся в понедельник утром, поэтому у меня было время отчитаться перед теми, кто чего-то от меня хотел, — продолжает Кариси, и Рафаэль вдруг чувствует вспышку тепла у себя на бедре. Даже не глядя, он понимает, что Кариси положил туда ладонь. 

Сегодня среда. 

— Это было два дня назад, — беспомощно озвучивает Рафаэль. 

И чувствует, как ладонь слегка сдвигается по бедру. Теперь она задевает его собственную руку. 

— Я навещал родителей и сестер, — объясняет Кариси. — Они были счастливы меня видеть. 

Кончиком одного пальца Рафаэль проводит по ребру ладони Кариси. 

— Так... — Кариси понижает голос и встречается глазами с Рафаэлем, удерживает его взгляд. — Ты меня ждал? 

Рафаэль чувствует, как горят кончики ушей. Пришло время поражения, всецело заслуженного. Сонни выманивает у него признание. И Рафаэль не собирается сопротивляться неизбежному. 

Он с трудом сглатывает, понимая, что сможет ответить только шепотом. Поэтому лишь кивает головой, медленно, но уверенно. 

— Да. 

И Кариси начинает сиять. Его лицо озаряется счастливой улыбкой. И Рафаэлю кажется, что он никогда еще не выглядел красивее. 

Постепенно щёки начинают гореть. Рафаэлю стыдно: что вообще потребовалось спрашивать, что он не смог озвучить такую естественную вещь вслух самостоятельно. Он уверен, что будь на его месте Кариси, он бы не стал скрывать свои чувства. Он бы рассказал о них легко и просто. Конечно, если бы дело не касалось Рафаэля. Сейчас же Кариси боится его спугнуть. И Рафаэлю очень жаль, что все вышло именно так.

— Я ждал. 

Еще Рафаэлю стыдно, что он был настолько слаб. Он размышляет, стоит ли ему рассказывать Кариси, что он пытался не ждать. 

Безусловно, в тех барах не происходило ничего такого, о чем бы Кариси стоило беспокоиться или злиться. Но все же Рафаэль пытался покончить с их отношениями. И внутреннее чувство вины вызвано именно намерением. Рафаэль решает не говорить. Он не хочет портить момент. Пусть вина останется на нем, Кариси необязательно делить с ним переживания. 

— Могу я тебя поцеловать? 

Рафаэлю хочется огрызнуться на Кариси впервые с того момента, как тот постучал в дверь. Ему кажется, что если Кариси не поцелует его в самое ближайшее время, он сойдет с ума. 

— Уж пожалуйста. 

Кариси ухмыляется. Рафаэль чувствует, как рука на бедре снова слегка сдвигается. Теплая ладонь осторожно накрывает его щеку. Кариси все еще очень терпелив. Он всматривается в лицо Рафаэля, большим пальцем вычерчивая на его скуле круги. Улыбка Кариси становится мягче, прежде чем он наконец сокращает расстояние. Когда Рафаэль чувствует на своих губах дыхание Кариси, он закрывает глаза. 

У Кариси теплые губы. Они такие же мягкие, какими Рафаэль их запомнил. Яркие, они готовы целовать, пока хватает дыхания. Рафаэль уже давно заметил, что в их отношениях он чаще всего просто позволял Кариси себя целовать. У Сонни всегда хорошо получалось, он был стремительным и жадным и умело использовал язык, чтобы вытянуть из Рафаэля все его нутро. Поэтому теперь Рафаэль привычно расслабляется, отдается теплу ладони Кариси на своей щеке и просто наслаждается ощущением крепко прижатых губ. 

Прикосновение исчезает слишком скоро. Рафаэль поднимает тяжелые веки и видит лицо Кариси в каких-то сантиметрах от себя. В глубоких голубых глазах отражается улыбка, когда Сонни легко поддевает кончиком своего носа нос Рафаэля. 

И отстраняется почти что смущенно. Рука Кариси падает со щеки Рафаэля на его плечо. 

«Сонни вернулся», — думает Рафаэль. — «Наконец-то». 

— У тебя был кто-нибудь за это время? 

Рафаэль ругает себя за этот вопрос, но он должен был его задать. Он хочет знать, принадлежал ли Сонни ему все это время. Испытывал ли Сонни соблазн. Разумеется, Рафаэль не собирается отпускать от себя этого человека, каким бы ни был ответ. Но даже теперь, когда Сонни сидит рядом с ним, страх никуда не уходит. 

— Нет. 

Рафаэль очень надеялся на этот ответ, но все равно чувствует, как гора падает с плеч. Должно быть, облегчение отражается на его лице, потому что Сонни фыркает. 

— Полагаю, теперь мы попробуем сделать все по-настоящему? — спрашивает он с довольной улыбкой. 

— Да, — без малейшей паузы отвечает ему Рафаэль. 

Сонни закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. 

— Ты идиот. 

— Да, — соглашается Рафаэль. — Это так. 

Он решает, что больше не хочет быть идиотом, поэтому вскидывает руки и наконец трогает Сонни. Вплетает пальцы в волосы на висках, проводит костяшками по гладкой щеке. 

— Ты подстригся? — спрашивает он. 

— Да. И побрился. Перед тобой мне хотелось выглядеть хорошо. 

Рафаэль чувствует, как кончики губ ползут вверх. Первая искренняя улыбка. Сонни с их первой встречи засматривался на Рафаэля при любой возможности, и Рафаэль ценил это каждой клеточкой своего тела. Но он не мог выразить словами, насколько ему нравилось то, что Сонни ради него хотел выглядеть красивым. 

— Я бы посмотрел на тебя с бородой, — честно говорит ему Рафаэль. 

— Когда-нибудь — обязательно, но сейчас мне очень хотелось ее сбрить, — объясняет Сонни, и Рафаэль понимает.

Ему, наверное, хотелось как можно быстрее дистанцироваться от своего преступного альтер-эго, в котором он прожил почти полгода. 

Рафаэль думает, что сейчас неподходящий момент признаваться Сонни в любви. 

Рафаэлю понадобилось пять болезненных месяцев, чтобы понять свои чувства, и сейчас, возможно, ему бы стоило просто исторгнуть из себя эти три слова, как молитву. Но этот момент, их момент, должен быть выстроен не на слабости. Рафаэль признается Сонни, когда снова станет сильным, когда больше не будет нуждаться. 

Поэтому Рафаэль просто кладет руку Сонни на шею и притягивает его к себе. На этот раз их дыхание сбивается. Рафаэль придвигается ближе и перебрасывает одну ногу Сонни через бедро. Ладони Сонни вновь оказываются на спине Рафаэля. Языки сплетаются. У Сонни мятный вкус, и его хочется больше. 

Рафаэль прерывает поцелуй. 

— Пошли в кровать, — он тяжело дышит в сантиметре от губ Сонни. 

— Пошли, — соглашается Сонни, и они встают. 

Несмотря на то, что голос Сонни хриплый от возбуждения, глаза выдают его усталость. 

— Но не буди меня завтра утром, когда пойдешь на работу. Я пиздец как устал. 

— Я скажу, что заболел, — отвечает Рафаэль. 

— Что? — Сонни останавливается в шаге от спальни, как вкопанный. — Нет! Это же ты. Ты не сможешь. 

— Поспорим? — твердо парирует Рафаэль. — По прошествии пяти месяцев ты наконец вернулся ко мне. И я ни при каких условиях не выйду завтра на работу. 

— Раф, — тянет Сонни с улыбкой. — Ты скучал по мне. 

Рафаэль делает шаг к Сонни и зарывается лицом ему в шею. 

— Конечно, я скучал. 

Рафаэль принимает решение: сегодня вечером он просто позволит себе быть счастливым. Конечно, пока чувства его пугают. Он сходу может придумать с десяток причин, почему все это обязательно закончится разбитым сердцем. И это должно быть веской причиной не рисковать. Потому что его ужасает перспектива страдать, а еще больше его ужасает перспектива страдать от того, что он потеряет Сонни. Но он думает, что ему нечего бояться рядом с человеком, который спустя пять месяцев работы под прикрытием собирается провести ночь в кровати Рафаэля вместо своей собственной. Поэтому Рафаэль решает больше не стоять на пути у собственного счастья. Ему требуется только одно — любить Сонни. И тогда все получится, так или иначе.


End file.
